Total Drama Victory
by smoshfan777
Summary: After the events of TDROTI, Chris comes back with a new season with 22 new characters. Who will win this season of Total Drama. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Total Drama**

"Last season on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Cameron and Lightning fought it out in the Final Two to see who would take home the million dollars. In the end, the winner was Cameron. It's been a year since then and now it's time for another season of Total Drama. This time it's Total Drama Victory. This season we are having all new vic- I mean contestants." Said the host of Total Drama.

"Here comes one now."

A boat stopped at the dock upon which Chris was standing and dropped off a teenage boy wearing a black tank top and a pair of sunglasses.

"Welcome to the island, Hunter."

"I thought this place had mutants."

"Not anymore, its been cleaned since I was away."

Hunter nodded as he went to stand by Chris.

The next boat dropped off a girl who was wearing a blue shirt and white jeans.

"Welcome, Karla."

Karla nodded as she got off of the boat and went to go stand next to Hunter.

"Hi, my names Karla. What's your's?"

"Hunter."

Karla looked at him with interest in her eyes.

"Hello, James."

A teenage boy with a black jacket stepped off of the boat he was on and walked to a lone part of the dock.

Confused, Chris shrugged as another boat arrived, leaving a young girl wearing a hospital gown.

"Lauren, how are you feeling?" Asked the sadistic host.

Lauren replied,"I'm feeling a bit better."

Chris nodded and called out the rest of the competitors.

"Welcome to Total Drama Victory, Anthony."

A boy with a red shirt and green sleeves simply nodded at Chris and stood next to Lauren.

The next boat dropped off a redheaded girl wearing a green sweater.

"Nice to have you here, Malorie, the soulless."

Malorie glared at Chris, who cringed slightly as she went to stand next to Anthony, who looked at her, interested.

The next boat dropped off a girl with blonde/pink hair.

"Camper number 7 is also known as Avalon."

Avalon looked around at the other contestants and nodded.

The next boat dropped off a girl wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt with white shoes.

"Hey, beautiful." Winked Hunter.

Mackenzie blushed slightly as Chris introduced her to the other campers.

The next boat dropped off a girl wearing an ATL shirt.

"Welcome, the fan of ATL, Taylor."

Taylor stood next to Mackenzie.

The next boat left a girl who was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans with white shoes.

"Welcome, Serena."

"It's nice to be here."

She waved to several of the campers. Only a few nodded back.

"I believe that our resident comedian is showing up right now. Welcome to Total Drama, Sal."

A boy wearing a black hoodie and glasses smiled and stood next to Serena.

Evil music started playing as a boat carrying a boy wearing a tight black shirt and purple hair, approached the boy jumped off the boat as Chris introduced him as Austin.

Austin looked at the competition and smirked evilly.

The next boat dropped off a girl with pure white hair and fingerless gloves.

"Here's Ruby."

Ruby nodded to her fellow campers and stood next to Austin.

The next boat left a girl by the name of Nicole, who was wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. As she walked towards the group, she tripped but luckily Austin caught her before she fell. As he set her upright, they looked into eachothers eyes.

*Confessional*

Nicole-Whoa, I barely get here and my clumsiness already paid off.

*End Confessional*

As Nicole and Austin looked at each other, another boat arrived dropping off a girl wearing a black strapless top and skinny jeans.

"Everbody, say hello to Addie."

Several people waved to her, while others nodded.

The next boat left a young man, who was carrying a guitar and wearing a black leather jacket and a red tank top.

"This is Zander."

Zander went to stand next to Addie, who looked interested in him.

The next boat left a girl wearing black yoga pants with pink letters across the backside and a white tank top.

"Just because your name's Princess, doesn't mean you'll be treated like one." said the host.

Princess rolled her eyes and ignored him as the next boat arrived leaving behind young man wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Andy, glad that you made it."

Chris and Andy shook hands as another boat arrived dropping off a guy who was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black khaki pants.

"Welcome to Camp, Mathew."

Mathew nodded as the next boat arrived, leaving behind a boy who was wearing a sapphire blue jacket a blue v-neck and blue jeans.

"What's up, Dillon."

Dillon remained silent as he passed by.

Chris glared at him as a boy stepped off the boat.

This boy, who's name is Benjamin, was wearing a trench hiding a white shirt and dark dress pants underneath.

The last boat left a boy who was wearing a t shirt and shorts.

"Our final camper, Michael."

Michael looked at the group and smirked slightly.

"Well, let's get started. As you all know, there will be two teams. The losing team has to send someone home at the end of the day. So, lets get you into teams."

There were two mats next to Chris. One was blue and had a picture of a horse on it, while the other was red and had the picture of a snake on it.

"Heroes team consists of Anthony, Hunter, Malorie, Lauren, Taylor, Serena, Sal, Ruby, Nicole, Addie, and Zander. You are now known as the Heroic Horses. The Viper Villains are Karla, James, Avalon, Mackenzie, Austin, Princess, Andy, Mathew, Dillon, Benjamin, and Michael. Meet me in 10 minutes by the campfire."

**Next chapter will be the first challenge don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Total Drama.**

**Chapter 2 To find or not to find**

"Last time on TDV, the campers were introduced and then they were separated into two teams.

Both teams were currently waiting for Chris at the campfire.

"Where's Chris?" asked Malorie.

Andy replied, "Obviously not here yet."

Malorie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you a guy or a girl?"

Andy rolled his eyes and ignored the question as Chris finally walked towards them.

"Gather round, campers. Today's challenge will be an old fashion Scavenger Hunt. The Heroic Horses will have to look for 10 puzzle pieces that resemble their team mascot. The Viper Villains will have to do the same, but their team mascot is obviously a snake. The challenge begins... NOW!"

Both teams started searching for their puzzle pieces.

Confessional*

Malorie-"This is gonna take a long time. I just hope that I don't get voted out first."

James-"All I have to do is make sure that we keep winning. That way I'll be able to get to the Final Two."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, both teams had found at least one of their puzzle pieces.

"Come on, guys, we have to beat the Horsies, we can't let them win." said James, as he noticed that the Vipers had stopped to take a break.

*Confessional*

James-"Why won't they listen to me. It's pretty obvious that I should be team leader."

Avalon-"Who made him leader? If we lose today's challenge, I'll make sure that he gets voted off first."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Heroic Horses had found 2 more of their puzzle pieces. Sal decided to construct some traps to slow the other team down as his team was resting. Several minutes later, he was standing next to the pit-trap he built. He covered it with some leaves and walked back to his team.

*Confessional*

Sal-"I hope nobody on my team falls into my trap."

*End Confessional*

Several minutes later, there was a scream as someone fell into the pit. Sal and his team ran to go see what happened. When they reached the trap, they saw that Serena had fallen into it.

Sal pulled her out and said, "That trap was meant for the other team."

Sal shut up as his team started glaring at him.

*Confessional*

Sal-"Well, it was."

Serena-"If we lose, Sal is going home tonight."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Vipers found 6 more puzzle pieces. Just as the Vipers found their eighth piece, Chris spoke over the intercom.

"The current score is 8-6. The Vipers are winning. Horses, if you want to win, then you guys are gonna have to step up your game."

An hour later, the Vipers found their ninth puzzle piece, while the Horses found 3 more. While their team was looking, Addie and Zander were walking together. As Addie was playing with her hair, she tripped, but luckily Zander caught her before she fell. They then looked into each other's eyes.

*Confessional*

Addie-"Wow, he's so sweet and handsome."

Zander-"I wonder if she likes me."

*End Confessional*

The Vipers were still looking for their final piece, with Austin searching in a tree. As he climbed it, he found the last piece hanging onto a branch. As he reached for it, the branch cracked and then broke.

"Ahhhhh," he yelled as he fell to the ground.

*Confessional*

Austin-"That hurt, but at least we won the challenge.

*End Confessional*

"And the winners are the Viper Villains. As for the Heroic Horses, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Serena-"Bye-bye, Sal."

Sal-"I should have put the pit closer to the other team."

*End Confessional*

The Heroic Horses were sitting at the campfire, waiting for Chris to tell them who was safe and who wasn't.

"Hmm, let's see. Anthony, you're safe. So are Hunter, Malorie, Lauren, Taylor, Serena, Ruby, Nicole, and Addie. Zander, (Addie gasped) you had one vote against you and Sal, you're on the chopping block for messing with your team. Anywho, the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Zander. Sal, you're going home tonight. The rest of you are safe, for now."

Chris grinned evilly as the Boat of Losers sailed away with Sal.

"Who's gonna go home next time? Find out on Total Drama Victory!"

**Sorry it was short. The chapters will get longer. Don't forget to review.**

**Heroic Horses**

**Anthony**

**Hunter**

**Malorie**

**Lauren**

**Taylor**

**Serena**

**Ruby**

**Nicole**

**Addie**

**Zander**

**Viper Villains**

**James**

**Avalon**

**Mackenzie**

**Austin**

**Princess**

**Andy**

**Mathew**

**Dillon**

**Benjamin**

**Michael**

**Karla**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm pretty sure I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Victory, the two teams had to search for puzzle pieces that would form their mascots. In the end, it was the Vipers who won the challenge. The Heroic Horses decided to send Sal home, due to him costing them the challenge. Find out who's going home right here on Total Drama Victory.

Chris and CHef were standing in a dark alley, apparently waiting for something.

"Chris, where is he?" asked Chef, nervously.

Chris looked over his shoulder as he said, "I don't know. He said he'd be here."

A man stepped out of the shadows as Chris and Chef were about to leave. Chris noticed him and jumped into Chef's arms.

"Don't let him hurt me!" Yelled Chris, while Chef rolled his eyes and put Chris down.

Chris cleared his throat as the man snickered to himself.

"Well, do you accept our deal?"

The man nodded and shook hands with Chris, who laughed and said, "The campers won't know what hit them."

The contestants were currently relaxing on the beach, well most of them were. Hunter was trying to get away from Karla, who apparently had a crush on him.

*Confessional*

Karla-"He will be mine."

Hunter-"Why is she following me?"

*End Confessional*

Zander and Addie were walking together in the forest.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I think it's time that I ask Addie out."

*End Confessional*

Just as Zander was about to talk to Addie, Chris came out of nowhere and announced that it was challenge time. Zander groaned as they followed Chris.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I seriously hate Chris right now."

*End Confessional*

"Today's challenge is a game of Hide'n'seek, with a twist. The person who is looking for you will also have to stay away from you. You guys have to capture him before he captures you. The team that finds him wins today's challenge, which begins now."

Both teams ran in different directions.

*Confessional*

James-"If I find a good hiding spot, all I'll have to do is wait until the challenge is over."

Andy-"When will people figure out that I'm not a girl. I'm a guy!"

*End Confessional*

James was walking in the forest when he realized that his team was missing.

*Confessional*

James-"This won't end will."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Horses had already lost several of their teammates.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"I hate to say this but Lauren is slowing us down."

*End Confessional*

"I think we should split up." suggested Lauren.

Everybody looked at each other and nodded. They all went their own way. The pairs were Zander and Addie, Anthony and Hunter, Malorie and Lauren, Taylor and Serena, and Ruby and Nicole.

Finally glad that they were alone, Zander decided to make his move. Before he opened his mouth, he realized that they weren't entirely alone.

"Addie, wait, we're being followed."

Addie gasped and asked, "Are you sure?"

Zander nodded and said, "Be careful."

*Confessional*

Addie-"I love how he cares about me."

*End Confessional*

He and Addie then walked towards the dock.

Anthony and Hunter were in a tree that had a lot of leaves, which meant they were well hidden. They saw Zander and Addie walking towards the dock as a dark figure appeared out of nowhere, shocking Hunter and Anthony.

"Anthony, let's get him."

Anthony nodded as they got out of the tree. Before they walked 10 feet, the person snuck up behind them, eliminating them from the challenge.

The figure said to himself, "That was way too easy."

Meanwhile, Lauren and Malorie were hiding in a bush. Malorie was clearly annoyed because Lauren was slowing her down.

*Confessional*

Malorie-"I know she's sick, but if we lose this challenge, she's going home tonight."

*End Confessional*

Lauren sneezed, almost giving away their hiding spot to a passing Viper.

James, who was passing by, thought that he heard something, but then he shrugged and walked on.

Zander was working on a trap, while Addie was keeping lookout, when the figure snuck up on both of them.

*Confessional*

Addie-"I knew we shouldn't have split up."

*End Confessional*

James was setting up a pit trap to Capture the man they were looking for.

*Confessional*

James-"I got the idea from Sal."

*End Confessional*

Several minutes later, James noticed that someone had fallen into his pit trap. He quickly went to go investigate, he realized that he had captured his intended target.

"And the winners are the Vipers. Horses, you guys are sending someone home tonight, again!"

*Confessional*

Zander-"I need to talk to Addie, why is it so hard?"

*End Confessional*

"Marshmallows for Zander, Addie, Anthony, Hunter, Serena, Taylor, Ruby, and Nicole. And the final marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Malorie. Sorry Lauren, but you're going home."

Lauren started sneezing sadly as she made her way to the Boat of Losers.

"Who's going home, find out next time on Total Drama Victory."

**Don't forget to review.**

**Vipers**

**James**

**Avalon**

**Mackenzie**

**Austin**

**Princess**

**Andy**

**Mathew**

**Dillon**

**Benjamin**

**Michael**

**Karla**

**Heroes**

**Anthony**

**Hunter**

**Malorie**

**Taylor**

**Serena**

**Ruby**

**Nicole**

**Addie**

**Zander**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Total Drama**

Chris was standing on the dock saying, "Last time Total Drama Victory, the campers were being hunted by an old friend. Luckily, for the Vipers, James managed to make him fall into one of his traps and win the challenge for his team, causing the Horses to decide to send Lauren home. Who's going home next find out on Total Drama Victory."

The campers were sleeping soundly in their cabins, when everyone's favorite TV host appeared out of nowhere, holding a microphone. Chris laughed to himself before saying, "Campers, this is your wake-up call, so get out of bed, NOW!"

The campers started groaning as they got ready for the day.

*Confessional*

Malorie-"Chris, if I win, I'll make sure you get your karma."

Zander-"Chris, I really hate you."

Hunter-"One of these days, McClean you're going down."

*End Confessional*

"Good, you guys are awake. Anyways, today's challenge is a game of ultimate golf. Both teams will have to push their team's golf balls towards all 5 holes. The losing team will be sending someone home."

*Confessional*

Zander-"I have to tell Addie how I feel."

Princess-"This challenge seems pretty easy."

Chris-"What the campers don't know is that there are a few booby traps which will slow them down." Chris started laughing mischievously.

*End Confessional*

Zander was talking to Addie, while everybody else was waiting for Chris.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to tell you, I-"

Before he could say anything else, Chris announced that it was challenge time.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Not again."

*End Confessional*

Both teams were huddling, trying to figure out how to win the challenge.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I am going to make sure that Hunter will be mine."

*End Confessional*

Both teams started slowly moving their golf balls towards the hole. As soon as they approached the hole, the Vipers were suddenly flung into the air.

*Confessional*

James-"We need to catch up to them and fast."

*End Confessional*

The Vipers started pushing the golf ball back towards the hole. Meanwhile, the Horses were on their way to the next one.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"We've got this in the bag, we can do this."

*End Confessional*

"Come on, guys, we can win this challenge, no problem."

Back with the Vipers, they were being slowed down because Princess tripped and broke her ankle just as they finished the first course.

*Confessional*

James-"She's costing us the challenge. If we lose, she's getting voted off."

Princess-"They won't vote me off. After all, I am a Princess."

*End Confessional*

"How does it feel, Princess?" asked Avalon.

Princess grimaced as she replied,"It still hurts."

The Vipers groaned slightly as they thought of what to do next.

"One of us will have to carry her." said James.

"So who's going to do it?" asked Mackenzie.

Austin answered, "I'll do it."

Austin picked her up and Princess put her arms around his neck, blushing slightly.

*Confessional*

Princess-"Wow, he's so hot."

Austin-"I kinda hope that she doesn't get voted off."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Horses were on their way towards the 4th hole, when Addie tripped and Zander stopped to catch her before she got hurt.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Maybe this is my chance. I've got to do it now."

*End Confessional*

Zander took a deep breath, looked into Addie's eyes and said, "Addie, I want you to know that I really like you and I hope that you feel the same way."

Zander held his breath as he waited for Addie's reaction.

He wasn't the only one holding his breath however, at the moment Addie's ex was watching, silently begging her not to go out with Zander.

*Confessional*

Addie-"It's about time."

Zander-"What if she doesn't feel the same way."

*End Confessional*

Addie started blushing as she said, "Zander, I do feel the same way about you, I've been waiting for you to tell me."

Zander grinned and asked, "Well, I-do you want to give us a try?"

Zander once again held his breath.

Addie's ex was currently saying, "No no no no."

*Confessional*

Zander-"I hope she says yes."

Addie-"Eeeeee."

*End Confessional*

Addie replied, "I will go out with you."

Zander started smiling like he was the luckiest person on the planet as he and Addie hugged. someone cleared their throat and they turned to see their team smiling at the new couple.

"That was sweet and everything, but we have a challenge to finish." said Hunter, with a smile on his face.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Looks like Sal owes me $10."

*End Confessional*

The blushing couple followed their team towards their golf ball. As they started pushing the ball, the team realized that the Vipers were slowly catching up to them.

"Guys, we have to hurry!" Yelled Hunter as the Vipers were approaching. It was soon neck and neck as the two teams raced as fast as they could towards the fifth and final hole.

Chris was biting his nails in excitement as he said, "This is gonna be close."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"We won't lose this time."

*End Confessional*

Just before the two teams reached the hole, Austin accidently tripped dropping Princess in the process, causing their team's golf ball to slow down slightly. Hunter noticed what happened and said, "Come on, guys, we're almost there."

The Vipers glared at Austin and Princess as the Heroes won the challenge.

*Confessional*

Austin-"Looks like one of us is going home."

Princess-"I just hope that I get a nice and sweet good-bye from him."

*End Confessional*

The Horses were relaxing from the challenge by celebrating in the hot tub Chris let them use, while Zander and Addie were cuddling next to Hunter, who looked happy for them.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"They look happy together, I just wish I find someone to make me happy."

*End Confessional*

Hunter didn't notice that Mackenzie was looking at him, from afar, very interested.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"I wonder if he likes anyone. If he does, I hope it's me."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Vipers were about to vote someone off.

"Well, Vipers this is your first elimination ceremony. It's time to send someone home. Marshmallows for Andy, James, Avalon, Mackenzie, Mathew, Dillon, Benjamin, Michael, and Karla."

Both Princess and Austin looked very worried.

*Confessional*

Austin-"I've made up my mind. If anyone's going home, it'll be me."

Princess-"Well, at least I had fun."

*End Confessional*

And the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Austin. Princess, you're going home."

Austin protested, "No, I'm going home. I'll go in Princess's place."

Princess looked at him in astonishment as Chris shrugged.

"As you wish."

Before Austin left, he walked over to Princess for a proper good-bye.

"You're my hero." whispered Princess.

Austin smiled and said, "Every Princess needs a hero."

Princess giggled as they leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips touched, Chef grabbed Austin and threw him onto the Boat of Losers.

"Win for us, Princess!" yelled Austin.

Princess yelled back, "I will!"

*Confessional*

Princess-"He's so sweet. I miss him already."

*End Confessional*

The Vipers started going to their cabins, surprised by the random, but sweet turn of events, as Chris said, "Find out who's going home, next time on Total Drama Victory."

**Voted Off: Sal, Lauren, and Austin**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Victory, the two teams had a ball of a time. There was some romance, action and of course drama. In the end, the Heroes won the challenge and the Vipers decided to send Princess home, but due to a valiant Austin, Princess stayed while he was sent packing. Who's going home next, find out on Total Drama Victory.

Chris and Chef were watching a movie, when a Chef with green eyes, came out of nowhere and messed with them by destroying the T.V. He then ran away, laughing maniacally.

"Uh, Chef, what just happened?" asked Chris.

*Flashback*

Back during World Tour, Chef accidently touched the same pod that Cody had touched, but Chef didn't realize what happened and walked away. Just as the World Tour contestants flew away in the jet, a copy of Chef came out of the pod, saying, "There can only be one Chef."

*End Flashback*

"Chef! Get the campers, now!" Yelled Chris.

The campers were relaxing, when Chef walked towards them.

"Chris told me to give y'all the day off."

The campers cheered, but then, Addie noticed that Chef's eyes were green.

*Confessional*

Addie-"Why are his eyes green?"

*End Confessional*

Green-eyed Chef walked away.

As soon as he was gone, the real Chef appeared out of nowhere, confusing the campers.

*Confessional*

Addie-"What just happened?"

*End Confessional*

"Maggots, Chris needs you. He's at the campfire." Said Chef.

The campers looked at each other, while James said, "But you just told us that Chris was giving us the day off."

Chef shook his head, confused, as Addie asked, "What happened to your eyes? They were green earlier."

Chef worriedly said, "Just follow me."

Confused, the campers followed him.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I wonder what's going on."

*End Confessional*

Chris was looking like he was about to be attacked, when the campers finally appeared.

"Campers, say hello to everyone's favorite delinquent, Duncan."

*Confessional*

James-"I always wanted to meet him. This is awesome."

*End Confessional*

The green-mohawked teen was standing beside Chris, with a scowl on his face.

"McClean, what did you need me here for?" asked Duncan.

Chris replied, "I called you here to help with the challenge. Right now, somewhere on the island, there is a duplicate Chef. The two teams will have to search for him and bring him to either Duncan or Chef. The losing team will have to send someone home."

Duncan groaned as the two teams went into the woods. Unfortunately, for the Vipers, Princess still had a broken ankle, which was slowing them down.

*Confessional*

James-"Next chance we get, I'm voting her off."

*End Confessional*

The Horses split into teams of two so they could cover more ground. Hunter and Ruby were walking together, searching for Chef's double.

"So, has anyone here caught your eye?" asked Ruby.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Why is she asking me that?"

Ruby-"I hope I didn't sound creepy."

*End Confessional*

"Well, there is this one girl, but she's on the other team." said Hunter.

Ruby asked, "Who is she?"

Hunter replied, "You can't tell anybody about this. I have feelings for Mackenzie."

Ruby smiled and said, "I won't tell anyone your secret."

Hunter nodded and smiled back.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I'm glad I got that off my chest."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Vipers were getting annoyed by Princess, who was slowing them down.

Just then, green-eyed Chef appeared behind them, snickering to himself, evilly.

James, having heard the noise, turned around and prepared to tackle the fake-Chef. Just before James reached him, fake-Chef jumped out of the way and watched as the remaining Vipers surrounded the tree he had jumped into. He started laughing as they attempted to reach him.

"See ya around, losers." yelled fake-Chef as he jumped out of the tree and started running away from the disappointed group of teens.

*Confessional*

James-"I was so close to tackling him. Next chance I get, he's going down."

*End Confessional*

Unluckily, for evil-Chef, he didn't notice where he was going and fell off a cliff, landing exactly where the Horses had regrouped at. Evil-Chef and the Horses looked at each other for several seconds.

Ruby and Hunter quickly ran over to Evil-Chef and tied him up so he wouldn't get away.

Just then, Chris, Chef, and Duncan made their way towards them.

*Confessional*

Duncan-"These newbies actually caught fake-Chef, I'm impressed."

*End Confessional*

"And the winners are the Heroic Horses." said Chris, just as the Vipers walked towards them. "Vipers, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

The Vipers groaned, while the Horses were cheering.

*Confessional*

Duncan-"Since I'm here, I decided to leave Chris a little present. He-he-he."

James-"Bye-bye, Princess."

Princess-"Looks like I'm going home, at least I had fun."

*End Confessional*

"Let's see, Marshmallows for James, Avalon, Mackenzie, Andy, Mathew, Dillon, Benjamin, Michael, and Karla. Sorry, Princess, but you're going home tonight." said everyone's favorite host.

Princess walked slowly to the Boat of Losers, as though hoping somebody would take her place again, before realizing that there was a pleasant surprise waiting for her. Austin was looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Princess." he said as he helped her onto the boat. Princess smiled as they hugged.

"Awww, that was so cute. Find out who's going home next time on Total Drama-. Before Chris could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang and Chris was sent flying into the air. Duncan appeared out of nowhere and started laughing, as Chris started yelling for help.

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last time on Total Drama Victory, Chef's evil clone was messing with us so I decided to bring Duncan back to help us capture him. In the end, the Heroic Horses won the challenge and Viper Villains decided to officially send Princess home. Austin made a surprise appearance, surprising his Princess. Who's going to trip and who's getting stung find out on Total Drama Victory.

Addie was paying close attention to Zander as he taught her how to play guitar.

"Ok, now you try." said Zander as he handed her his guitar.

Addie started playing the guitar like she was an expert.

"Wow, that was amazing." said an impressed Zander.

*Confessional*

Addie-"Ok, so I already know how to play the guitar, I just wanted to spend more time with him. Don't judge me."

*End Confessional*

Addie giggled as Zander looked into her as. They both leaned in for a kiss.

Somewhere in a house full of Total Drama posters mainly of Addie a few missing Zander for some reason, sat Addie's ex, Dylan, who looked mad and upset that his ex was kissing someone else.

"I will make sure that I get her back. I need to get on this show." he said, angrily.

Addie and Zander broke apart and smiled at each other as the other campers walked by.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Wow."

Addie-"He's such a great kisser."

*End Confessional*

Ruby and Hunter were talking in whispers.

"Just do it, you chicken." said Ruby.

Hunter replied, "Fine, I'll talk to her."

With a smile on Ruby's face, Hunter walked over to Mackenzie.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Ever since I told Ruby how I feel about Mackenzie, she keeps trying to get me to talk to her. I might as well go for it."

*End Confessional*

Before Hunter could say anything, Chris announced that it was challenge time.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Now I know how Zander felt."

*End Confessional*

"Meet me at the stage in 10 minutes, campers."

*Confessional*

James-"I hope today's challenge is easy."

Mackenzie-"Why do I get the feeling Hunter wants to talk to me?"

*End Confessional*

"Today's challenge is called The Spelling Bee of Doom." said Chris, as Chef dressed in a bee costume walked over to them.

"Uh, why is Chef dressed like a bee?" asked Nicole.

Chris grinned and replied, "The challenge is simple. All you guys have to do is spell a word correctly. First team to get it right does not get stung by Chef."

*Confessional*

James-"What kind of challenge is this?"

*End Confessional*

"First team to 5 points wins the challenge, which starts now. Here are some letter plates. The first word is Amphibian."

The two teams started to spell the word with the letter plates that Chris mentioned.

"Come on, guys, we can do this." encouraged James as his team did all the work.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"Why are we doing all the work, while he just stands there? Next chance we get, he's getting voted off."

Karla-"I wonder if Hunter likes me."

*End Confessional*

The Vipers had most of the word formed when the Horses put the last letter in.

"This round goes to the Horses. Chef, if you please."

Chef walked over to the Vipers and stung each of them on the arm.

*Confessional*

James-"That hurt worse than getting kicked in the kiwis. I don't know how we lost round one."

*End Confessional*

"Round 2. The word is instinctively." yelled Chris.

The Vipers were in the lead at least until their stings disappeared, leaving them confused.

*Confessional*

Andy-"What just happened?"

*End Confessional*

Just then, the Horses finished the word and won the 2nd round. Once again, Chef stung the Vipers, who were feeling pain from both stings.

*Confessional*

James- "We have to win this challenge."

*End Confessional*

Chris was smiling as he said, "The next word is Paralyzed."

The Horses were doing good until Ruby tripped and Hunter dropped the plate he was holding to catch her. As he caught her, the Vipers put their last letter in.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I'm sorry, guys."

*End Confessional*

The Horses got stung for the first time as the Vipers' stings vanished.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"That was so painful."

*End Confessional*

Mackenzie looked in concern at Hunter, which thankfully no one on her team noticed.

Ruby, however, saw what happened.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I knew it. Wait til I tell him."

Mackenzie-"So what if I like Hunter, it's a free country."

*End Confessional*

"Come on campers, the next word is technique."

It kept going on until the two teams were tied at 4-4.

"One round left. Just because of that, I will make the word a whole lot harder to spell." said Chris as the campers groaned.

*Confessional*

James-"We got this in the bag."

Avalon-"I hate you, Chris."

*End Confessional*

"The final word is incredulous."

Both teams started to form the word as Chef and Chris laughed a bit.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I'll talk to Mackenzie when the challenge is over."

*End Confessional*

The 2 teams were neck in neck.

They both needed only one more letter each, which James and Hunter had. Before James could put the last letter in, he tripped and fell. Just then, Hunter finished the word, ensuring victory for his team.

"And the winners are the Heroic Horses. Vipers, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

Chris was reading the votes while everybody there looked nervous.

*Confessional*

James-"I'm pretty sure that I'm going home."

Mackenzie-"What if I'm the one who's going home tonight? Please don't let it be me."

*End Confessional*

"Avalon, Andy, Mathew, Dillon, Benjamin, Michael, and Karla, you guys are safe. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mackenzie. James, you're going home tonight."

James walked over to the Boat of Losers and started yelling, so Chef threw him onto the boat.

Meanwhile, Mackenzie was on her way to her cabin, when Ruby went to talk to her.

"I have to tell you something about Hunter."

Mackenzie eagerly asked, "What is it? Come on, tell me."

Ruby smiled and said, "Hunter has feelings for you."

Mackenzie grinned and started hugging Ruby. Unknown to the 2 girls, Karla was listening. Karla said to herself, "Mackenzie is so gone. Then, Hunter will be mine."

"Now, that is how you start some drama. Will Karla's plan succeed? Find out, next time on Total Drama Victory."

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last time on Total Drama Victory, we had a spelling bee composed of 9 rounds. The losers of each round were then stung by Chef. They ended up tying right before the 9th and final round. In the end, the victors were the Heroic Horses and the Viper Villains decided to send James home. Find out who's leaving tonight on Total Drama Victory.

Ruby and Mackenzie were talking about Hunter, while Karla was looking at the two of them with fire in her eyes.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I'm pretty sure that Karla overheard me talking to Mackenzie about Hunter. Now, it looks like she wants to get rid of me and Mackenzie."

Karla-"They are going home before I do."

*End Confessional*

Luckily, before Karla could do anything, Chris walked towards them, announcing that today's challenge would take place on the beach.

*Confessional*

Karla-"If we lose tonight, I can make sure that Mackenzie gets voted off. Then, I'll have to wait til the merge to get rid of Ruby and Hunter will be mine."

Mackenzie-"I know that Karla wants to vote me and Ruby off, but she won't be able to once I get enough people to help me vote her off."

*End Confessional*

As the two teams started to follow Chris, Mackenzie started walking towards Avalon.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"The more alliances I have, the better chance I'll make it to the Final Two."

*End Confessional*

Karla looked at Mackenzie suspiciously, as they made their way to the beach.

"Avalon, listen, if we lose tonight, I'm going to need help in voting off Karla."

Avalon replied, "Sure, I'll help. I don't really like her anyways."

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her thanks.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"At least I got a vote I can count on."

Avalon-"I'm going to win this game no matter what."

*End Confessional*

Chris started explaining today's challenge.

"Hidden all over the beach are a bunch of treasure chests. One of which has an all expenses paid for pass to an amusement park. The team that finds the treasure chest wins today's challenge and the chance to go to said amusement park."

*Confessional*

Karla-"I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time, we have to win this challenge."

Ruby-"If we win, I'll go on all the rides."

*End Confessional*

The 2 teams started digging for treasure chests, each of them hoping that they would get the chest that had the ultimate prize. As the Horses dug up a chest, a shark popped out and pulled out a picture of an orange-haired teenager and pointed at it eagerly.

*Confessional*

Chris-"I thought I told Fang that Scott wasn't here."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, in a far away place, Scott was freaking out.

"It's a good thing I'm not on the island." He tried to say calmly but failing.

The Vipers had found a chest full of shells while the Heroes explained to Fang that Scott wasn't on the island.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"How many times do you have to tell a shark that their chew toy isn't on the island anymore?"

*End Confessional*

After a while, Fang finally got the hint and left, allowing the Horses to continue the challenge.

Addie was struggling to dig a hole, which Zander noticed and went over to help her.

*Confessional*

Addie-"He is the best boyfriend in the world."

Zander-"I guess I scored some points."

*End Confessional*

Zander pulled out a treasure chest that had bags of chips inside it.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I might as well hide these somewhere safe. I don't want the other team eating our chips."

*End Confessional*

Karla was thinking of a way to get rid of Mackenzie, when she found a chest full of Total Drama merchandise.

*Confessional*

Karla-"How many treasure chests did Chris hide?"

*End Confessional*

Hunter dug up a treasure chest filled with various cheeses as he thought of Mackenzie.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I just can't get her out of my head. She's an amazing girl. I wonder if she feels the same way."

*End Confessional*

Karla glared at Mackenzie as she was thinking to herself.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"Is it bad that I fell for Hunter? He maybe on the other team, but I won't let that get in the way of how I feel. I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight."

*End Confessional*

Both teams were actively searching for the treasure chest they needed, when the Horses found a chest that held 9 All-Day passes to an amusement park.

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Heroic Horses. Vipers, meet me by the campfire in an hour. Horses, you guys have 10 minutes to board the bus or they'll leave without you, so hurry up."

The Heroes cheered as the Vipers walked towards the cabins.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This will be fun. I'm glad we won."

Mackenzie-"I hope I don't get voted off tonight. I want to get to know Hunter more."

*End Confessional*

The Horses were on their way to the amusement park, very happy.

*Confessional*

Serena-"I'm glad we won today's challenge."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, the Vipers were sitting at the elimination ceremony, waiting for Chris to read the votes.

"The campers who are safe are Avalon, Andy, Mathew, Dillon, Benjamin, and Michael. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Karla. Mackenzie, you're going home."

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"This isn't fair. I wanted to get to know him better."

Karla-"Hunter will be mine."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, just as the bus arrived at the amusement park, Hunter remembered to do something important. He ran all the way back to the island.

"Mackenzie! Wait!" he yelled.

He caught up to her before she got on the boat. Hunter panted as he said,"I came to say good-bye to you and I wanted to give you this."

Hunter took his necklace off and put it around Mackenzie's neck. Mackenzie smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips met, Chef picked up Mackenzie and threw her onto the Boat of Losers. An upset Hunter watched Mackenzie leave, as Ruby walked over to him.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I know it was Karla who voted her off. Poor Hunter."

*End Confessional*

Hunter said to Ruby, "Karla won't get away with this. I know that it was her idea to vote Mackenzie off."

Ruby nodded and replied, "If you need my help, I'll be there."

Hunter replied, "Thanks."

"Whoa, looks like Karla is in huge trouble. Ruby and Hunter are plotting against her. Will she survive? Find out next time on Total Drama Victory."

**Don't forget to review. Anyways, who's planning to go see Thor: The Dark World? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter almost didn't get put up due to me being sick with the flu, but here it is. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Victory, the two teams had to find a special treasure chest, which would ensure them victory and a sweet trip to an amusement park. In the end, it was the Vipers who had to send someone home. In this case, it was Mackenzie who was voted off, leaving behind an upset Hunter, who then vowed to get revenge on Karla. What will happen to her? Find out on Total Drama Victory!

Hunter was glaring at Karla, who looked extremely confused.

*Confessional*

Karla-"Getting him to like me is going to be harder than I thought."

Hunter-"I can't wait til the merge. But for now I'm going to need some alliances."

*End Confessional*

Over the intercom, Chris announced that the challenge was going to take place at the stage. Once the campers got there, they noticed that Chris was standing next to a wheel divided in sections. On each section was the picture of a famous board game.

*Confessional*

Andy-"Looks like we're playing a board game."

*End Confessional*

Chris was explaining the challenge.

"Whichever game the spinner lands on, is the game we will play."

Chris spun the wheel, which eventually landed on Twister.

"Looks like we're going to be playing Twister. Since there are 9 Horses and 7 Vipers, 2 Horses will have to sit out. So, who's it gonna be?" asked Chris.

Addie and Zander both volunteered, knowing that Hunter and Ruby wanted to get rid of Karla for voting off Mackenzie.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Zander and Addie agreed to be part of my alliance. For now, this will do."

*End Confessional*

"Alright, the rules are simple, every time someone falls, they are out. So let's get started."

Out of the ground, came a gigantic platform covered in red, blue, green and yellow spots.

"Campers, are you ready?" asked Chris.

Everybody, but Zander and Addie nodded their heads.

Just then, Chris received a phone call from Dylan.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?"

Dylan replied, "It doesn't matter right now. I just want you to get rid of Zander."

Chris just laughed and hung up on the jealous ex.

*Confessional*

Chris-"Like I would do that right now. The two of them are bringing a lot of drama to this show."

*End Confessional*

"Are both teams ready?" asked Chris.

Once both teams nodded, Chris pushed a button and the platform started glowing.

Chef pushed two wheels towards the host. One had the colors, while the other had the hands and feet.

*Confessional*

Andy-"I can't believe I'm doing this."

*End Confessional*

Chris spun both wheels, which landed on right-hand green.

At once, both teams put their right hands on a green spot. Just then, the platform shook and Hunter fell off, while the others held on for dear life.

"I forgot to mention that the platform shakes often." said Chris, with a smirk on his face.

Chef and Chris started laughing as Hunter glared at them.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I hate Chris."

*End Confessional*

Chris spun the wheels again. This time, it was left-hand blue. Before Malorie could put her hand on a blue spot, she was shaken off of the platform. Fuming, she made her way towards Hunter, Zander and Addie. Hunter was looking the other way while Zander and Addie were looking into each other's eyes.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I'm happy for them, but I miss Mackenzie."

*End Confessional*

Hunter sighed in sadness, while Malorie looked at him in concern.

*Confessional*

Malorie-"I hope he feels better."

*End Confessional*

Left-foot red was the next spinning result. Avalon tripped as she attempted to put her left foot on a red circle. As Avalon fell, the platform shook, causing Karla to fall off.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I wanted to impress Hunter."

*End Confessional*

Avalon and Karla made their way towards Hunter and the others. As soon as Hunter noticed Karla approaching, he, Zander and Addie all glared at her.

*Confessional*

Karla-"What did I do to them?"

*End Confessional*

Left-hand yellow led to 3 more campers falling. Mathew, Dillon, and Benjamin walked towards the slowly growing group. Right-foot blue shook off 5 more, leaving only Andy and Anthony left on the platform.

Chris said, "It's down to this Andy vs. Anthony. Who will win? The girl or the guy?"

*Confessional*

Andy-"I'm a guy!"

*End Confessional*

Andy looked upset as Chris called him a girl.

"Let's make this exciting." said Chris, as the platform shrunk until it left only enough room for only four different colored spots.

The next spin was right-foot green. Andy tripped as he attempted to put his foot on the green circle. As he tripped, the platform started shaking and he fell to the ground, in defeat.

"And the winners are the Heroic Horses. Vipers, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

Some of the Vipers glared at Andy, but Ruby said, "Give her a chance."

Andy, having had enough, exploded, "I am a guy, not a girl!"

His team looked at him in shock as they realized that he was telling them the truth.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I didn't see that coming."

*End Confessional*

"You slept in the girls cabin!" yelled Ruby.

Andy nodded and said, "It's what you get for thinking that I'm a girl."

The girls were glaring at him.

*Confessional*

Andy-"Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

*End Confessional*

"Marshmallows for Avalon, Mathew, Dillon and Karla. Andy, you're going home tonight."

*Confessional*

Avalon-"Now I know why he always wore a shirt to bed."

Andy-"At least they now know that I'm a guy."

*End Confessional*

"Not even I knew hew was a guy. Anyways, who's leaving the island next? Find out on Total Drama Victory." said Chris, as Andy sailed away on the Boat of Losers.


End file.
